


You cried wolf so I came running but am I the wolf or the saviour?

by blue_dragonfly



Series: Even Dragons Have Their Endings: HP Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Neville Longbottom, BAMF Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Draco Malfoy Has a Sibling, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, French Draco Malfoy, Gay Seamus Finnigan, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Good Theodore Nott, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy Friendship, M/M, Multi, Narcissa Black Malfoy is a Good Parent, Out of Character Draco Malfoy, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Sassy Harry Potter, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins, hope u enjoy, not in this book tho, not my first fanfic but it seems like it, they only 11
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_dragonfly/pseuds/blue_dragonfly
Summary: ____________________________Can you rememberWho you were,Before the worldTold you who you should be?____________________________The life of the Malfoy twins was dark and cold. No affection shown and not even the lights could brighten up the Manor. It was a hopeless place and no money could change that.Despite living in the same household, the two twins were raised differently. Cassiopeia was raised to never show herself her true self out in the world while Draco was raised to be the Malfoy heir. So Cassiopeia made sure that though her brother was fed lies about muggles and half bloods, she would tell him the truth, that blood was blood. It changed nothing.They both had one wish they shared, which was to be known as siblings. Going to Hogwarts together was their one way ticket to paradise. Except their father tells them he registered them with different last names, one Black and one Malfoy. Their dream crashes and burns fast.But Cassiopeia was not going to let her brother be fed anymore lies and if that means she has to break some of the Malfoy rules then so be it. In her book family came first and nothing was getting in her way.FIRST BOOK
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Cassius Warrington/George Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson & Blaise Zabini & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbott & Susan Bones, Harry Potter & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown & Padma Patil & Parvati Patil, Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Marcus Flint/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Millicent Bulstrode & Tracey Davis & Daphne Greengrass & Draco Malfoy & Theodore Nott, Padma Patil & Parvati Patil, Terry Boot & Michael Corner & Anthony Goldstein
Series: Even Dragons Have Their Endings: HP Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583653
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	1. just as the ocean needs the sky to look it's best, I need you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my first Harry Potter fanfic! This will prbly suck, warning. 
> 
> Here are some notes:  
> \- This book is not related to the book Watching Their Movies: Harry Potter Edition (coming out soon!!!)
> 
> \- Cassiopeia is the twin of Draco and my OC
> 
> \- Draco is my fave and I hated how he wasnt given a redemption arc so I'm giving him one
> 
> \- This will go through all the books, so this is the first book
> 
> \- Draco is OOC but still mean (in the first years he is but not the last years)
> 
> \- Cassiopeia, I feel is a bit confusing so I will try my best to explain her
> 
> \- Drarry is endgame but will not show in this book bc they are only 11
> 
> \- Draco will befriend other people but not the trio in this book, the trio and Draco will still be rivals for a few more books but they wont be like really mean to each other (there is a time travel au book coming out soon where the trio and draco are friends)
> 
> \- Slytherin is my house so lots of pride and angst for them! Also, the slytherin trio (Draco, Pansy, Blaise) will show up a lot along with Theo, Daphne, Millicent, etc. 
> 
> \- No bashing other than Lucius and Dumbledore (I don't like Snape and he sucks but since this is Draco/ Cassiopeia's POV, there will be no bashing)
> 
> \- Draco and Cassiopeia are powerful bc I hate that Draco is shown as weak. They both are metamorphmagus and really smart and clever. 
> 
> \- Any questions just comment them and I will answer them bc I have no other life (except I am still in school so pls be paitent with updates) (also I will tell u guys if this is ever discontinued or on hold (which will prbly not happen for a while)
> 
> Thanks! Enjoy the fanfic! Leave kudos and bookmark this!!!!  
> Gabby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- we build castles  
> with our fears  
> and sleep in them  
> like kings and queens -
> 
> Cassiopeia Malfoy is supposed to go to the French wizarding school while her brother, Draco, goes to a different wizarding school. This means for seven full years, eight for her, she won't see her brother everyday other than winter holidays and summer. 
> 
> She was so close to escaping her father's clutches and being herself that she was not going to let him stop her. With a plan in her head and her brother by her side, she decides to try and persuade their parents to let them go to the same school. She would go to any school if she could be with her brother.
> 
> Even a muggle school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the first chapter! The other language is french and the italics is english. This manor is not in England but in France. Any questions just comment!

**____________________________________________________**  
**We watch the sun**  
**The skies up**  
**And we light up the night**  
**It’s written in the stars**  
**Our hearts align**  
**We unite, just you and I**  


**‘Cause we can be silhouettes fading in the dark**  
**Stepping into the light make us great tonight, tonight, yeah**  
**Believe your eyes**  
**Watch the nightfall, coming down on us**  
**These are the new memories**  
**We are the new memories**  


**\- New Memories by DubVision & AfroJack**  
**___________________________________________________**  


Down in the countryside of France, amidst the rolling hills and the wheat farms, was a girl, no older than ten, with long light brown hair and sparkly forest green eyes. She was wearing a plain pink summer dress and tall leather boots for she was out in the fields where there was mud. The bottom of her dress had a line of mud already and the girl wasn’t looking forward to going back home because her mother would not be happy. 

Looking around behind the big oak trees at the edge, she frowned. The girl turned away and dramatically stomped her feet a few times, pretending to walk away. A sigh of relief was heard within the forest, along with footsteps, and she spun around, throwing her arms in the air with a loud, “Yes!”

There was a boy standing there with short blonde hair and bright ocean blue eyes, wearing a blue plaid shirt and brown pants, complete with leather boots on his feet. As soon as the boy was spotted by the girl, her hair changed into the same shade as his hair and her eyes were the same colour blue. The boy, instead of shocked, pulled the girl into the forest where they were hidden and hit her on the arm.

“Êtes-vous un idiot?” _‘Are you an idiot?’_ The boy hissed, “Que faire si quelqu'un vous avait vu?” _‘What if someone saw you?’_

The girl was not phased at all by the boy’s anger, just rolled her eyes at him, “C'est bien, Draco. Ci, personne ne croit en la magie, de toute façon..” _‘It’s fine, Draco. No one is nearby, anyway.’_

It was true what she said, no one, other than them, had come here in years. Although the forest was public to everyone, people were wary of what hid in the shadows. Not only were there dangerous magical creatures living within the forest but the closet building to it was a large manor. The girl and the boy lived in this manor, along with their parents and multiple house elves and a few horses and one peacock their father bought by accident. In the town close by, there were purebloods, half-bloods and muggle-borns but anyone with common sense would know that their family was not good. They seemed like a normal family but their parents and ancestors past was too dark and so the children were assumed dark as well when in fact, they believed none of that purebloods is superior nonsense. But no one ever got close enough to figure that out.

“Voulez-vous jouer à un jeu?” _‘Would you like to play a game?’_ The girl asked Draco, her hair turning ginger with mischief. His eyes narrow at her hair not impressed with the new change of colour. The girl laughs, and just on purpose, changes her hair to rainbow just to annoy her brother.

His hair turned a blood orange from frustration which made him even madder from the irony. To this day, his sister was the only one who could get a reaction out of him. Crossing his arms over his chest, the boy says, “Quel type de jeu?” _‘What kind of game?_

She smirks, “Effrayée, Dray?” _‘Scared, Dray?’_

“Vous le souhaitez, je suis juste un peu inquiet,” _‘You wish, I was just a little worried.’_ Draco replies, “Et j'ai pensé que je vous ai dit de ne pas m'appelez.” _‘And I thought I told you not to call me that.’_

“Alors tu dois arrêter de m'appeler par mon nom complet. Cassiopeia est beaucoup trop longue.” _‘Then you have to stop calling me by my full name. Cassiopeia is way too long.’_ The girl, Cassiopeia, responds. 

Draco rolls his eyes but Cassi continues, “Et le jeu auquel nous jouons est…” _‘And the game we’re playing is…’_ She leans in close and smacks her brother on the arm, “balise!” _‘tag!’_

Cursing, the boy watches as his sister darts off out of the forest and across the field. He sprints off after her, his boots spraying dirt when they land on the ground from the speed he is going at. The girl is sadly not as fast as she thought and before she even can do anything, she is tackled to the ground by her brother, covering her dress in even more dirt.

The two lay on the grass, panting but laughing, enjoying their life as kids even though this was only a fraction of their childhood, the rest full of manners and punishments. It was nice, just them two and no one else but Cassiopeia knew they would be separated soon. Their mother wanted to send her brother off to Hogwarts, the British wizarding school, while she was expected to join Beauxtrons, the French wizarding school. She would not get to see Draco at all throughout the year, other than winter holidays and summer. She did not know how she could be apart from him that long and for eight whole years since Beauxtrons went for an extra year than Hogwarts. 

“Je suis inquiet, Draco, parce que vous serez envoyé à l'école en Angleterre pendant que je reste en France. Ce qui va nous arriver?” _‘I'm worried, Draco, because you'll be sent to school in England while I stay in France. What's gonna happen to us?’_ Cassiopeia speaks, knowing keeping her worries to herself will cause more problems later on. 

He sighs, looking over to her, “Je ne sais pas, mais nous allons envoyer des lettres à l'autre. Peut-être que nous pouvons même persuader mère et père de vous envoyer à Poudlard aussi avant que nos lettres viennent! Ensuite, nous n'aurons pas à s'inquiéter.” ‘ _I don't know, but we're gonna send letters to each other. Maybe we can even persuade mother and father to send you to Hogwarts before our letters come! Then we won't have to worry.'_ Draco suggests, positively. 

Cassi shrugs, “Je suppose, mais nos lettres arrivent bientôt. Nous sommes déjà en mai et notre onzième anniversaire est le 20 et 21 Juin.” _‘I guess, but our letters are coming soon. It’s already May and our eleventh birthday is June 20 and 21.’_

It was a tradition in the wizarding world for when a child turns eleven, they would receive a letter from a wizarding school. Sometimes it depended on what country you lived in or if you had applied beforehand for what school accepted you. Their father had first wanted to send them to the wizarding school, Drumstrang, in Russia because their father knew the headmaster. Luckily, their mother did not want her children that far away from her but now they were being sent to different schools. They could never win. 

This was on purpose of course because their father did not want the world to know he had a daughter for personal reasons. Having an only child was respected and even having more children was fine but twins were bad luck. It was also the reason that their father did not think females should have equal rights but should take care of the children and cook and clean. That’s why their mother did not get her dream job, to be a herbologist because she was supposed to learn to be the perfect wife and herbology was a laughed-open subject, their mother would never have gotten permission to pursue it. 

But Cassiopeia had been planning a big speech to tell her father. 

She was not going to back down now when she was so close to being free of not having to control her emotions and pretend to be the cold, perfect daughter. She could finally be a kid again with her brother. The only thing in between her and her dream was her father and just because she happened to be related to him, that was not going to stop her. She had waited much too long for this. 

So, Cassi sits up from the grass abruptly making her brother frown, confused. She grins and using her limited English, she says, “ I have a plan.” 

And then she spills it all, the speech and the reaction their father would have and the end result, both of them together. The girl expects her brother to say no, he is still thinking that their father is great. But perhaps she is rubbing off on him because he smirks back at her. He sits up on his elbows and opens his mouth.

“Let’s do it.”


	2. learn how to light up the world without burning yourself down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- I didn't realise how big  
> the little things were  
> until I was  
> missing them -
> 
> The Malfoy twins have done it. They have written a letter from Beauxtrons saying Cassiopeia did not get in so that their parents have no choice but to send her to Hogwarts. He will finally get to be himself with her out in the wizarding world and make his own friends.
> 
> But then their father says he has to be the perfect Malfoy heir and he has to hang with the two dumb rocks known as Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy who won't stop talking about her stupid tea parties. Plus, he is not allowed to talk with any of his cousins or let people know he is related to Cassiopeia.
> 
> Things just keep getting worse.

**__________________________________________________**

**Yeah, as a kid I used to think life**  
**Is moving so slow, I watch it go by**  
**Look out the window on my bus ride**  
**I thought the world was so small, through my closed eyes**  
**I’ve always tried to control things**  
**In the end that’s what controls me**  
**Maybe that’s why I’m controlling’**  
**I wish somebody woulda told me**  


**If you want love, you gonna have to go through the pain**  
**If you want love, you gonna have to learn how to change**  
**If you want trust, you gonna have to give some away**  
**If you want love, if you want love**  


**\- If You Want Love by NF**  
**__________________________________________________**  


The manor was quiet when the two children entered, no sign of their parents anywhere. The blinds on the windows were drawn shut even though it was the afternoon. A candle was lit on a table in the family room, the wax slowly dripping down the side and onto the table. Cassiopeia walked over and picked the candle up, blowing it out while the boy opened the curtains, letting the natural light come into the house. 

It seemed odd for the blinds to have been closed when it was such a nice day outside. That’s when something caught her eye. Sitting next to the candle was a black book, a journal. Draco walked over to it, a foul stench wafting into his nose from the book, and flipped open the book cover. Inside was written: _This book is the property of T. Riddle._ He frowned, who was Riddle? 

His sister peered over her shoulder as he continued to flip through the book. Nothing was written on any of the pages, it was just blank. He decided to research it later so he tucked it into his pants back pocket. All of this giving him a bad vibe but he wasn’t sure why. 

“We should work on the letter,” Cass states, tearing her eyes away from the black book in her brother’s pocket. 

Draco nods, “Should I write it or should you?” 

She shrugs, “I was thinking maybe one of the house-elves could since father wouldn’t recognize their handwriting.” 

“Dobby!” My brother yells. 

There’s a ‘pop’ and a house-elf appears before them. The elf is dressed in rags and bows once he sees us, saying, “Young Master Draco, Young Mistress Cassiopeia, what can Dobby do for you?” 

The girl smiles, “Do you know if any of the house-elves can write, Dobby?” 

Dobby nods frantically, “Miny can write. Should Dobby get her?” 

“Yes,” Cassiopeia responds, “That would be good, Dobby.” 

The house-elf apparates away and returns shortly after with another house-elf, this one wearing a dress with dirt all over it. “Miny is happy to help Young Master Draco and Young Mistress Cassiopeia.” 

“Is that all you need, Young Mistress Cassiopeia?” Dobby asks, his hands trembling with fear that he may be punished for not being able to write. He knew the two children were kinder than their parents but sometimes if they were angry with him, he had to slam the oven door on his hand. 

She nods and sends him away making Dobby glad, wondering how the children became so nice with the parents they had. Draco turns to Miny, “Ok, we need you to write a letter…” 

  
~~~~~  


A stamp collides with an envelope, sealing it shut. It’s an official Beauxtrons stamp that Cassiopeia had copied from the very first letter they received from Beauxtrons stating that her application had been processed and that they must wait until her eleventh birthday to see if she got into the school. 

Of course, she could not just wait until her birthday because if two letters showed up, one saying she got in and one saying she didn’t, that would cause chaos. Cassiopeia knew she got in because any school would be mad to reject a Malfoy and if they did, her father would be stomping over to the head of the school and demanding they let her in. She didn’t like knowing it was just her name and fortune that got her things, not her talent or skills but she couldn’t complain. 

They had decided to give it to their father early, writing in the letter that the rejection letters were sent earlier than acceptance letters so they could use fewer owls. Draco didn’t think that sounded very proper but they had no other options. Miny had been a good help, her handwriting a nice wavy font. At the bottom of the letter, Cassiopeia had duplicated the signature from the first letter onto the paper before burning the first letter. There had to be no evidence that the letter was a fake. 

She watched as the paper caught fire, the flames licking the edges. Normally, her father would just vanish things but that could always be traced, burning a paper the muggle way was more efficient. Once the paper was reduced to ashes, Draco blew out the candle and placed it back in the cupboard where he found it. 

Cassiopeia held the letter in her hand and realised they had one problem, how would they give it to their father? An owl would not work for the only ones accessible to them were their own owls which their father would easily recognize. Unless she asked one of her friends if she could borrow their owl. 

“Hey, Draco,” She said to her brother who was inspecting the letter, “Do you think Matthias would let us borrow his owl?” 

Her brother blushes at the name of their friend who he has had a crush on for the past few years. Cassiopeia thought her brother deserved better than him though, Matthias had been leading Draco on for years that he may return his feelings but she knew he never would. It was just a game to him. Matthias was not a friend to her but he was the only one who has never sent an owl to them so their father wouldn’t recognize their owl. 

She shrugs when he doesn’t reply, “Well, I’ll just write a let-” 

“I’ll write it!” Draco yells, interrupting her, “I mean, let me write it since I’m better friends with him than you,” 

She rolls her eyes but allows him to write it, passing him a pen and a piece of parchment paper. Once he has written a letter which takes longer than expected since he had to write every letter perfectly, they head up to the owlery. The Malfoy’s have numerous owls but Cassiopeia’s favourite was the Golden Masked owl called Perseus. 

The two siblings attached the letter to his leg and sent him off. All they had to do now was to wait for Matthias reply. It shouldn’t take too long. 

  
~~~~~  


“Hoot!” 

Draco awoke with a gasp, sitting up from the couch he had fallen asleep on. Perseus was perched on the armrest along with another owl, a letter on his leg sealed with the Blanc stamp, Matthias surname. He spots his sister sleeping on the couch opposite and grins, they must have fallen asleep while waiting for Matthias reply. He grins as he takes the letter of the owl. Ripping it open, he reads in his head the letter. 

“ _Dear the Malfoy twins,_

_Of course, you may borrow my owl. He is top of his kind, a Great Horned owl. His name is Abelard and please only feed him the owl treats made with the meat imported from Spain or else he will get sick. Please return by tomorrow, thank you._

_Also, he bites so watch out!_

_Matthias Blanc”_

Draco sighed, hugging the letter to his chest. Matthias was perfect but if only he wanted Draco. He was only ten, though, perhaps when he was older Matthias would want him. His sister did not know of the incident that happened a year ago when he tried to court Matthias and Draco got rejected. It was embarrassing and he had been punished by his father and so he did not repeat to his sister. He hadn’t given up though but maybe he should. 

Standing up, he shakes his sister up and watches as she yawns awake before overestimating how big the couch is and falling off, letting out a yelp. Draco laughs, helping Cass up from the ground. She brushes off some dust and imaginary dirt and Draco hands her the letter. 

“Well,” She says, pondering, “We only have until tomorrow to give him back his precious, rich owl so we should send the letter today.” 

Draco senses the mocking in her voice when he thinks of something, “Where even are mother and father? I haven’t seen them all day.” 

That makes Cassiopeia think and she realises she hasn’t seen their parents either, “Should we head downstairs, maybe they’re in the family room?” 

Her brother nods and the two leave the room they are in and head down the stairs, passing through hallways. Once they reach the bottom, Cass recognizes two familiar figures and grins when she sees her parents. Draco goes to hug them when he notices that they are not happy to see him and his sister. 

“Cassiopeia,” Their mother gasps, “Your dress is filthy!” 

She blushes in shame, having forgotten about the mud coating her clothes. Their father, though, is searching for something, looking under cushions and on the bookshelves. He turns to them and asks, “Have you two seen a black book? I thought I left it on the table but it wasn’t there.” 

The two siblings share a look and Draco speaks up, “Oh, here father,” He pulls the book out of the pockets of his pants, “I saw it and was going to return it to you when I saw you next.” 

Their father snatches it out of his hand, glaring at him, “You should know better than that Draco, stealing my book. This is dark magic, should not be in the possession of children.” 

They both nodded frantically, dark magic is something not to be messed with. No wonder it smelled bad. An owl flies through the open window and Draco realises it is Abelard with the letter they forged in its beak. How did it know to give it to their father? The owl must be highly trained to do that. Cassiopeia fiddled with her fingers as their father took the letter from the owl, the owl biting his fingertip. Their father scowled and sent it away, ripping the envelope open slowly, his bony fingers pulling the letter out of the envelope. 

He coughed, clearing his throat and read out loud, 

“ _Dear Ms Cassiopeia Malfoy,_

_We are sorry to inform you that you have not been accepted a student position at Beauxbatons school of magic. We have received many forms and yours was sent later than the others so we had to give the slot to someone else. The rejection letters have been sent earlier than usual due to a shortage of owls. Thank you for your time and we hope you all the best in your future years._

_Sincerely,_

_Head of Beauxbatons Madame Olympe Maxime_

_Maxime"_ **(pretend the signature is very fancy cursive)**

Their father crumbles the letter in his hand and throws it on the table, their mother dashing over to read it for herself. He looks right at Cassiopeia, “What is this nonsense?!” 

For a second, the two think they have been caught but their father continues, “Not accepting you into their school! Ugh, I would send a letter to them complaining but they do not deserve a letter from us. If they won’t accept you on their own then they won’t get you at all. Now we have to find a different school for you to go to.” 

Cass wants to smile and dance around the room but keeps her cool and pretends to be sad, “What! But I’ve always wanted to go to Beauxbatons.” 

Their mother puts the letter on the table and squats down next to her daughter, “I know sweetheart but perhaps we can send you to Hogwarts with your brother? Dumbledore is very accepting and would not let a child not attend a school! What do you think?” 

She nods, grinning, “That sounds nice.” 

Their father sighs, “Well it’s settled then, I’ll send a letter to Dumbledore straight away.” 

He leaves to go to his study, their mother trailing after him, messing up her daughter’s hair with a rub before she leaves. Cassiopeia huffs, trying to flat it back down while Draco wraps her in a hug, squealing, “We’re going to Hogwarts together!” 

She laughs at her brother as he does his own little dance around the family room, Cassiopeia joining in. Things were looking up for them finally. 

  
~~~~~  


Later that night at dinner, their father spoke up, “I have sent a letter to Dumbledore about Cassiopeia’s circumstances but I do have some rules if you are going to Hogwarts together.” 

They both nod, anything is fine as long as they aren’t apart. Their father continues, “First, you must keep up the Malfoy facade, no speaking with any of your cousins in public.” 

Cassiopeia gets a bit sad about that but they could always meet up in private. “Second, stick with the friends I have assigned to you like Pansy, Gregory and Vincent.” 

Draco almost groans out loud, Crabbe and Goyle were dumb rocks and Pansy would never leave him alone. “And finally…” 

The two siblings held their breath, waiting for the last rule. “I have assigned you two under different last names, from now on at school, you will be Draco Malfoy and Cassiopeia Black. No one will know you are siblings, twins are bad luck in the pureblood world and I can’t have that on my reputation.” 

They look at each other and Cass can feel her anger rising but also tears in her eyes. They were so close and it was ruined all because of stupid pureblood superstitions and their father’s stupid reputation. She almost felt like stomping out of this room just to be away from her father but she knew it would only make things worse. 

She excused herself politely and left the table, Draco following shortly after. The two sat in Draco’s room together, leaning on each other’s shoulders, their fingers intertwined. She took a deep breath, in and out. They had gotten one wish, they were both going to Hogwarts together but not as siblings, just as complete strangers who didn’t know each other’s third favourite animal and second to least favourite food. But they had gotten this far, they couldn’t give up. 

Cass didn’t notice but she soon fell asleep with her head on Draco’s shoulder. He let out a sigh and laid her down on the bed, lying next to her, watching his sister sleep so peacefully. He knew what was coming at Hogwarts, the lies he would have to say and how he would have to act. His sister acted like he didn’t know what he would have to become but he knew since his very first lesson with his father on Malfoy rules. 

That’s why before he handed the black book over to his father, he had Miny duplicate and hid it in his closet underneath clothes. He was going to keep the book to document his actions and his friends' actions and anyone else he felt was important. Perhaps then he would be able to remember the true things about those people and then whenever his father got too much, he could read it and remember that blood is blood, just like his sister always says. This would be his coping mechanism. 

So with a heavy heart and his sister next to him, he felt himself drift off to the dream world beyond. His eyes closed and with his hand in his sister’s smaller one, he fell asleep. 

Things were going to get a whole lot messier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was a bit stiff. I wrote this in my free time and wasn't really sure what to write. Yes, the letter they wrote seems like a fake but I don't know how to formal. 
> 
> Also, the book Draco has is Tom Riddles book from second year. I'm going to have it so his duplicate doesn't have Tom RIddle in it bc magic. I wont say anything else tho. Also, his book is like he writes facts about everyone around him (cough, Potter) and his friends, etc. Cass will also have a book where she writes her own rules like instead of the Malfoy rules. It will be explained better later. 
> 
> Gabby :)


	3. on the other side of the clouds is a bright blue sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- once the sun asked  
> the moon for a hug,  
> and the world named  
> it an Eclipse -
> 
> Diagon Alley was probably one of Cassiopeia's favourite places where she could enjoy the wonders of the wizarding world. She never expected the day when she would be going intot he shops and buying things for Hogwarts to come so quickly. 
> 
> Yet here she was. Helping her brother make friends and then realising you forgot to ask their name, getting her first wand and experiencing the thrill of magic run through her bones and even buying her first pet, a ginger cat. If only she could be doing all of this by Draco's side as his sister and not have to pretend to be a distant cousin. Things would be so much easier if they didn't have to pretend.
> 
> Plus, Cassiopeia was a terrible actor.

**_________________________________________________**  
**If I lay here,**  
**If I just lay here**  
**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**  
  
**Forget what we’re told**  
**Before we get too old**  
**Show me a garden that’s bursting into life**  
  
**Let’s waste time**  
**Chasing cars**  
**Around our heads**  
  
**\- Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol**  
**_________________________________________________**  


There was a feeling of magic in the air that excited him but at the same time brought a shiver down his spine. It was ironic, magic was all around him. The spells his mother used to clean their clothes when they got dirty or the spells his father used to silence them when they spoke out of turn. There was magic in the house elves, in their everyday objects, in his parents, in him. But there were different types of magic. Sometimes when his aunt visited, she had this thick aura around her that had a terrible odour. He could never stand near her for long. The black book that belonged to his father that he had hidden in the back of his closet had the same stench. He knew it was dark magic. 

And then there was light magic. That was every basic spell used. It was the smell of fresh pastries or the feeling you get when you realise, you have magic. That brilliant emotion that causes butterflies in your stomach from happiness. Wizards believe light magic is good and dark magic is bad, hence why dark magic is banned from use. Except that any light spells can be used for bad. A simple levitation spell can levitate a rock over someone’s head and drop it, and that person will die. It doesn’t matter if it’s pure or not. 

Diagon Alley was busy as per usual at this time of the year. There were older kids getting their books and materials for the new year at Hogwarts. Then there were kids like him, first years, who were buzzing with excitement. He was ecstatic because not only was he getting a wand but he was going to Hogwarts where they would practice magic. This is what Draco and Cassiopeia have been waiting for their entire life, yet it isn’t exactly how Draco imagined it. 

His father wasn't here, instead, he was off doing something in Knockturn Alley. Their mother was with them but since there were so many things to buy on the list, she sent them off to the rope shop by themselves. She could then go get the textbooks they needed for the coming year. Cassiopeia was more thrilled than her brother that her father was absent. No more insults at muggle-borns or half-bloods or bragging about their money. She could just be a normal girl along with her normal brother. 

Her brother understood this but she could tell he was disappointed that their father was not here. It would all go away when their father bought something expensive for him. Draco would brighten up and all would be forgiven and her brother would be back to admire their father. She knew her father saw it as well and she worried about how easily Draco could be persuaded. She worried that one day her words would not be enough and the darkness would suck him into it where their father was waiting. 

The robe shop was empty other than a young girl standing on a stool. She was getting fitted by a lady and seemed to be uncomfortable with the position she was in. Another lady hurried in and didn’t even need to ask them what they needed. She was gesturing for Cassiopeia to stand on the stool next to another girl, pins already in her hand. 

“Hogwarts robes, dear?” The lady asked and Cassiopeia nodded, telling her exactly what her mother said to get. 

Draco zoned out of the conversation, staring out the window at the people passing by. There was no one he knew, none of his friends. The room was quiet until the other girl spoke up. “Hi, are you going to Hogwarts as well?” 

He rolled his eyes but his sister smiled back, not bothered by the girl’s lack of observation. “Yes, I am. My name’s Cassiopeia Black.” 

There was silence and she wished the other girl wasn’t a pureblood. Most of the supremacist purebloods would know that there were no Black that wasn't dead or in Azkaban. Hopefully, no one was that interested in figuring out who she was. With her new look, people would assume she was another girl, nothing special about her. Her father ordered her beforehand to change her hair colour to a golden blonde along with adding a slight tan to her skin. Now, she didn't look like Draco's sister but only a distant cousin. The girl didn't seem to notice anything strange, grinning and sticking her hand out to her which Cass shook. 

“I’m Hannah Abbott. What house do you think you’re going to be in? All the houses sound nice but my mum says I would be good in Hufflepuff.” The girl rambles on and Draco can’t help but stifle back a laugh at the name of the house she wants. 

Hannah spins her head over to him, sitting on a chair near the window. She eyes him before saying, “Do you have something to say?” 

“Oh, nothing, nothing at all,” Draco answers, staring right at the girl despite the glares Cass was sending his way. 

Cassiopeia sighed, “Just ignore him. That’s my, er, cousin, Draco Malfoy.” Cass stumbles over her words, cursing under her breath but Hannah doesn't seem to notice the slip up. 

“Malfoy! Um, nice to meet you.” Hannah’s eyes widened and both the twins could see the distaste along with fear in her eyes. 

At the same moment, the lady finished fitting her clothes and beckoned for her to go to the front and pay for the robes. The girl stepped off the stool, muttered a ‘goodbye’ without looking back and hurried away from the two. A few minutes later, the sound of the door chimes went off and the girl was gone. He was glad she was gone, he didn’t like her that much. She seemed dim-witted and very much a Hufflepuff and Draco didn’t want to deal with a Hufflepuff. His sister though, was not impressed. 

“Vraiment, Draco?! Vous avez dû être rude pour elle? Elle ne fait rien de mal.” _‘Really, Draco?! You had to be rude to her? She didn’t do anything wrong.’_ Cassiopeia switched back to French, their mother tongue. It was a comfort speaking in the language. 

Draco didn’t seem to care about upsetting the girl, “Elle a été ennuyeux moi. D'ailleurs, je n'ai rien dit.” _‘She was annoying me. Besides, I didn’t say anything.'_

Cassiopeia didn’t reply but sent him another glare, huffing as her tailor finished fitting her clothing. She didn’t go to pay yet and sat in the chair next to Draco as he walked up to a stool. He looked uncomfortable as the lady measured him but she giggled whenever her brother got stabbed with a needle. It made her forget she was even mad at him. So what if he upset one girl, that doesn’t mean she won’t make any friends. There had to be someone out there who didn’t cower or sneer at the Malfoy name besides her friends. 

The friends she loved with all her heart have been with her since her childhood. Either from meeting at pureblood mother tea parties or the annual Christmas/Yule Ball, she has been stuck with them for a long time. Some of them she isn’t as fond of but the few she likes are the only other people who know about her secrets. Like the fact that she is actually Draco’s brother and that they both are metamorphmagus. Cass wonders if any of them would be able to recognize her with her new look. 

She focused on her brother instead, warning him, "Tu ferais mieux d'être gentil avec la prochaine personne qui entre. Ou d'autre." _'You better be nice to the next person that comes in. Or else.'_

Draco rolls his eyes at her and opens his mouth to say something when someone enters the room. It's a scrawny boy with broken glasses and messy black hair. He was wearing baggy clothing and looked like he hadn't eaten a good meal in a while. Either he was younger than them and didn't bother to get dressed this morning or his parents weren't the nicest. She didn't feel pity for him but he did new clothes. 

"Uh, Hogwarts too?" The boy asked her brother and he glanced back at her mockingly as if he was asking permission to answer the boy’s question. She nodded anyway. 

"Yes." He replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, but he didn't say anything else and silence stretched between the two. It seemed the conversation ended there and her brother was waiting for more questions but the boy had nothing else to say. 

Until Draco got annoyed, "Aren't you going to say anything else? A conversation takes two people." 

The boy looks surprised at his outburst, his cheeks flushing, but before he can respond, Cass butts in. "Maybe he doesn't want to talk to you, Draco." 

"Sorry about him, are your parents muggles?" Cassiopeia asks. It was the only reasonable answer to why the boy wasn't immediately launching into conversation about Hogwarts. 

He shakes his head, "No, my parents were wizards." 

"Were?" Draco says and she almost yells at him. They had no idea what this boy was going through if his parents were gone or something else had happened. 

"Um, they died." The boy says, "I live with my aunt and uncle now. They're muggles so I don't know much about the wizarding world or of Hogwarts." 

Cassiopeia gasps, "Oh, I am so sorry." She then added in a part of her sad, tragic, fake backstory. "My parents died as well, in a raid but they were wizards too. You'll love Hogwarts, though. It's an amazing wizarding school." 

Her parents hadn't died but her story had to seem real. Draco nods along with her, "Your house will be like your family." 

"Your house?" The boy asks, tilting his head to the side in confusion. 

Had this boy not been told anything by his aunt and uncle? They must have known he was magical. Draco explains, "At the start, you get sorted into one of four houses- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." 

Gryffindor values daring, bravery and nerve. Ravenclaw values intelligence, creativity and wit. Hufflepuff values loyalty, hard work and justice. Slytherin values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness.” Draco finishes and Cassiopeia is surprised that there are no snide comments from him. 

Cass sees the worry in his eyes so she speaks up, "All houses are pretty good to get into." 

The boy smiles, "Okay, that's good to know." 

They couldn't say anything else because the tailor fitting Draco finished. The two twins couldn't stay any longer and had to pay for their robes. They both waved goodbye to the boy and left the shop after paying. The robes were folded into a bag and the twins went off to find their mother. It wasn't until they were halfway on their way to the wand shop where their mother said to meet that Draco realised something. 

"We never asked him his name!" Draco exclaims and they groan in unison. How dumb could they be? The boy hopefully remembered her brother's name since she said it outloud a few times. They would have to run into the boy at Hogwarts sometime this year. 

The wand shop didn't look as impressive as she expected. It was dusty and the windows were covered with stacks of wand boxes. Their mother was already waiting inside so they both headed inside. An old man in the back turned around to face them as the bell signalling their arrival sounded off. He grinned and walked out to greet them. 

"Ah, Ms Black and Mr Malfoy. I do not remember there being a child of a Black but I am not up to date with recent events." The old man, Ollivander, says and Cass lets out a sigh of relief, "Do, come in. I'll start with Ms Black first. Step right up dear and hold out your dominant hand." 

For Cassiopeia, that was her right hand which was the same as her brother. She wondered though if he would hold out his left hand, which was the hand he was more comfortable with until their father told him to switch. Being left-handed was uncommon among wizards and their father deemed it a sign of bad luck. He forced the habit of doing everything with his right hand from a young hand but she knows it feels wrong to him. 

He handed her a wand that was 9” and cherry wood with a phoenix feather core. Cass gave the wand a little swish and a burst of magic flew out, hitting a lantern and cutting the light off. Mr. Ollivander quickly pocketed the wand and went in search of another wand. It took three more tries, each wand different until he showed her the wand. She could feel the magic pulsing from it and she instantly knew it was her. As soon as the wood touched her palm, sparks of green and blue burst into the air. Cassiopeia grinned and her brother looked happy she found it. Her mother was less impressed, probably because it took a while, but she handed the wand to the old man so she could pay. 

“Now, this is a very interesting wand you have here. It is 12 ½”, willow wood with a phoenix feather core and it is slightly flexible.You will do great things, Ms Black.” Mr. Ollivander tells her but her mind is somewhere else. 

Her mind racks her brain for the information she had crammed into it a few days ago about wand woods and cores. If her memory is correct, a phoenix feather for a core was rare and are generally very picky on their owner, their loyalty must be earned. Willow wood is also an uncommon wand wood and has healing power and choose those with the greatest potential. It confuses her why the wand would select her out of all people. Certainly there were better people out there? Yet the wand did not protest as it was wrapped up in a box and soon Cassiopeia had to accept that this was her wand. It had chosen her. 

Then Draco was up next and he proved her wrong, holding up his right hand. The old man must sense his discomfort because he measures both his sides and arms. Boxes of wands piled up quickly and Cass could tell from where she was standing next to their mother was not happy with her brother making them wait. This went on for a while and even Cassiopeia got bored until an old, dusty box was pulled out from the bottom of a shelf. The old man was muttering to himself and he contemplated whether the wand was the right one or not. He decided to give it a try and walked back to the front of the shop. Lifting the top off the box showed a beautiful wand of light coloured brown wood and her brother reached out for the wand instantly. 

As Mr. Ollivander gave it to him, he said, “Now, this is a peculiar wand. 10” made with hawthorn wood and unicorn hair core.” 

Hawthorn wood was different, it was more suited to healing magic but they were adept at curses as well. It found its home with an owner with a conflicted nature or passing through a turmoil. The wood is hard to master and is only given to people who show potential and proven talent. They also have a happency of their spells, when handled badly, backfiring. The unicorn hair core was something their father would not be happy about. Unicorn hair was the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. The wands with this core are very faithful but the unicorn hair can 'die' if mishandled which will need to be replaced. 

The wand itself meant great things for Draco and so their mother didn't not protest against the choice of wand. She paid for both wands and ushered her children out the door. Unbeknownst to them, their mother had been experiencing flashbacks to her first year during their time at the wand shop. The first time she went to collect her Hogwarts supplies and the first time she held her wand. All good memories but she would rather forget them. There was no use thinking about the past when the present was happening. 

Her son nagged at her to let them go check out the new broomstick, the Nimbus 2000, but his sister pointed out that they were closer to Magical Menagerie. Cassiopeia had been waiting to finally be able to get a pet that her father couldn't take away. There had been many times throughout her younger years where she stumbled upon an animal in the forest that she wanted to keep. Whether it was a rabbit, a bird, a snake or something else, their father never let her keep it. Animals were feral and not allowed in their home. She wanted to mention that they had owls living in their home but she decided against it. 

Draco had first wanted an owl but he found his sister was quite persuasive and changed his mind to get a cat like his sister was. His sister reminded him that Hogwarts had owls they could use as well. That didn't stop him from wanting an owl. There was of course the chance that he bribed his mother into buying a cat and an owl and hoping the school doesn't notice. They probably wouldn't but neither of his parents would want him to take two animals when he only needs one. Plus, with his own owl, he wouldn't see Perseus or Artemis, two of many Malfoy house owls, anymore. 

The shop was crowded and their mother waited near the front while her two children searched the room for their future pets. To Draco they all looked sort of the same but Cassiopeia was much different, inspecting each cat. But despite there being many cats to choose from in the shop, none of them felt right for either of the twins. 

Somehow, a miracle happened. While Cass was searching for her little furball, someone bumped into her causing her to stumble into the back. There was nothing in the back except for a cage with a small, ginger cat. The cat seemed harmless and she wondered why it was back here in the first place. Perhaps if Cass looked around more, she would have have noticed the 'WARNING- Dangerous Animal' on the floor that had fallen off the cage. There was a small metal plack on the cage which told her that it was a female and her name was Diana. Diana appeared calm until let out of her cage and then she showed her more fiery temper which included biting people she didn't like. Instantly, Cass knew this was the cat for her. 

Her finger almost didn't fit through the bars but she was ready to pull it back if she bit her. She did the opposite, sniffing it before giving it a little lick. Cassiopeia smiled and grasped the cage in her arms and walked back into the open area of the shop. What she failed to notice in the darkness of the back of the shop was that Diana was not the only creature in the cage. Her brother pointed this out to her when she showed him her new pet. 

"Oh," Cass said, looking into the cage from the top at the black cat snuggled next to Diana, "I didn't see it there. Have you found a cat yet?" 

He shook his head, "What's the black cat's name?" 

She shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not buying it though, only Diana. Mother wouldn't let me anyway." 

"The two look very attached," Draco replied and then read out the information from another plack on the back of the cage. "The cat is a female, her personality is cold and not friendly, she's blind in one eye and her name is Cecilia. Terrible name." 

"Why? What's wrong with it? It's a very nice name." Cassiopeia snapped, feeling protective of the two cats in the cage. 

Her brother only rolled his eyes at her, "Calm down. I didn't mean it like that but the name Cecilia means blind and well the cat is blind in one eye. The owners were not very creative with naming." 

She laughed at the meaning as well, the name very crude. Draco poked a finger at the black cat and when the cat responded with a snarl, baring its teeth, he smiled. "I think I've found my cat." 

Cassiopeia doesn't question his weird taste in cats and grins, "Brilliant! Let's go show mother so we can pay for them." 

She hopped all the way to their mother, who gave them a nod of approval, and then proceeded to bounce to the counter. Once they reached the front, the owner's eyes widened at the site of the cage the girl was holding. His face drained of colour and he frantically shook his head, "Those, those cats are not for sale." 

All hope left her and her brother and a frown replaced the beaming smile on her face. Their mother, normally distanced from her children, saw the excitement leave her children's face. She stared at the owner, right in the eyes and said, "My children want to purchase two of your animals and you tell them that they are not for sale. Yet, why were they out in the shop if they were not for sale? I will be paying for the two cats and leaving please. We are in a hurry." 

The owner tried to protest, telling her the animals were dangerous but the glare from the woman shut him up. He gathered all the necessities needed for the two cats, put it in a bag and told her the price. The two cats along with their stuff was paid for and then the three of them left. It wasn't until they were outside that Draco pondered the new name for his cat. Cass was happy with Diana but Cecilia only reminded her that she was blind. He thought about it the whole way to the broom shop. Then in the middle of the alley, he blurts out. 

"Peresphone!" 

His sister stares at him with an odd look on her face, "What?" 

"That's her name. Peresphone is a Greek goddess I read about in a book in France. She was the goddess of flora and apparently, Diana is the Roman name for a Greek goddess named Artemis, who rules fauna. They're matching!" He explains, his grin stretching high on his face. 

Cassiopeia laughs, shaking her head, "That is a very complicated reason behind the name but I like it. Diana and Peresphone. Best friends for life." 

Two twins pretending to be cousins, the girl holds onto a cage with two sleeping cats inside, walking hand in hand to their fate. Or the broom shop. Their destiny isn't the broom shop, it's something bigger. They don't realise it but that one letter they changed also changed their fates. A million different timelines sprouted from that one action. Ones where their father did send a reply to the school, resulting in Cassiopeia still going there. Others where they receive different wands or different animals. It still wouldn't change the fact that their destinies are intertwined like fingers. Hand in hand their destinies walk, knowing whatever the future holds, they go through it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for! This isn't as long as I orginally planned but next chapter will be the train ride and the sorting. I kept Draco's wand the same since it fits him quite well.
> 
> othing much new in this chapter but Draco does have a cat instead of an owl in this book. I hope you like the names :) They sort of match. Idk, I realised that they do when editing. Also I just love the names.
> 
> Do you guys like the song lyrics at the start of each chapter? Just wondering bc do u remember that journel that Cass has from the 2nd chapter? Well from now on in the chapters, the chapters will start with a her own "family" rule. I don't know if you want a song lyric as well or not. The quote will stay tho bc I like them.
> 
> Gabby :)


	4. she'd bring me stars if that's what it took to make me smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- if i told you about  
> the darkness inside of me  
> would you still look at me  
> like I'm the Sun -  
> 
> 
> Cassiopeia had finally made it. She was going to Hogwarts with her brother! It was like a dream come true. Now all she needs to do is: 1) get sorted into Slytherin, 2) make her parents proud enough that they don't disown her, 3) make sure no one finds out her true identity, 4) make more friends, 5) stop Draco from annoying Gryffindors and making a fool of himself (*cough* Harry Potter and his friends *cough*), 6) help Draco become nicer (a must!) and 7) re-establish the whole idea of Slytherin House. 
> 
> Yeah, she had her work cut out for her.

**________________________________________**  
**But tell me**  
**Did you sail across the sun?**  
**Did you make it to the Milky Way**  
**To see the lights all faded?**  
**And that Heaven is overrated?**  
  
**Tell me**  
**Did you fall from a shooting star**  
**One without a permanent scar?**  
**And did you miss me while you were**  
**Looking for yourself out there?**  
  
**\- Drops of Jupiter by Train**  
**________________________________________**  


“Hurry or you’re going to miss the train!” Their mother yelled when the train blew its first whistle, signalling for all its passengers to get on board with their luggage. 

The second whistle wouldn’t blow for another five minutes and then the final, warning whistle wouldn’t go off for two minutes after the second one. Still, their mother had gotten them at the platform early so they could get a compartment on the train without rushing through crowds of people. 

The two twins only rolled their eyes at their mother's antics but allowed her to check them over for the tenth time that they had everyone. Their tickets for the train were in their pockets, their trunks and pets were already loaded onto the train with the help of their father and their school robes were packed away in there at the top for easy access. Everything was where it should be and if they missed anything, Cass was sure her mother would mail it to them. Their mother wasn’t usually the emotional type but she wouldn’t see them for six months and it was a big deal going to their first year at Hogwarts. 

Their father was less excited and reminded them of the rules to their situation which consisted of not telling anyone their true identities, no socialising with anyone but the friends assigned to them and to keep their glamours on at all times.He told them to act proper and act like a Malfoy. His cold gaze was directed at her more than her brother since he knew she was more likely to act out of line. She nodded along though, not breaking eye contact.

Finally, he told them to have good grades and if they got into trouble, to make sure they didn’t get caught with a wink in their direction. Cass wasn’t sure if he was actually being a proper father for once or if it was just the act he was putting on for the muggles and the families so they believed they were a happy family. It didn’t matter which one it was though because even Cass had to smile as their mother hit him on the arm for that comment and told them to behave at Hogwarts. There were times when Cass felt like part of a normal family with the parents hopelessly in love and both adored their children and was always there to take care of them and not the house elves doing everything. Those times hadn’t lessened as they got older and the two of them were moulded into how they should be, perfect heirs to the Malfoy line. 

Hopefully being away from her parents for the next months would help loosen some of the strict rulings over herself and her brother and let them be children for once. 

Her brother standing next to her twitched nervously, moving back and forth on his feet. The train blew its whistle again so their mother embraced them in one more hug and whispered a ‘I love you’ and sent them off. Their father patted each of their heads as they walked off, waving at the two of them. Her father’s cold stare lingered on her for longer than it should and she shivered, feeling his eyes pierce holes through her skull as the two of them hopped onto the train. Once they were out of view of their parents, Cass decided to confront her brother's worries.

“Quelque chose vous tracasse?” _‘Something bothering you’_ She asked, switching to their comfort language to hopefully soothe her brother and also so no one passing by would understand them. There was a low chance they would understand both English and French. She moved to the side so an older year could pass by.

Draco shook his head, “Rien, juste, et si je ne suis pas dans Slytherin?” _‘Nothing, just, what if I’m not in Slytherin?’_

That surprised Cassiopeia. Never before had her brother expressed doubts about what house he would be in. It was always going to be Slytherin and there was nothing that made him change his mind. It didn’t help that their parents reminded them constantly that Slytherin was the only respectable house for them to be. But even without their reminders, he constantly talked about what the common rooms would be like and who he would share a dorm with and how he always looked good in green which would make her laugh. But now, getting closer to their chosen compartment at the very back, he seemed relatively anxious and seemed to think he could be in another house. 

She hadn’t imagined Draco in a different house. There was no room for doubt or imagining in their family but inspecting him closer, she realised he would make a good Ravenclaw. He was witty and clever, always eager to learn more and begged their father to hire multiple tutors to teach him many things, not in his year level. The other two houses were out of the question and the blue on his robes would match well with his eyes if he was worried about colour matching. Cass didn’t think she could bear her brother being in another house and she knew Slytherin might be their only chance to be together. 

The door to the compartment wasn’t locked like their father had done when they dropped their trunks off and pets inside which confused both of them. Draco slid open the door slowly and revealed two girls, one with wavy dirty blonde hair with glasses and the other with dark brown hair and a cat ear headband. They were sitting next to each other and were conversing softly with each other and a book in between them. Both of them glanced up at the newcomers. Draco opened his mouth, a sneer on his face but Cass stopped her brother from kicking them out. Perhaps this was an opportunity to make new friends. 

“Hi, er, sorry for sitting in your compartment. All the others were full.” The smaller of the two with glasses spoke. She seemed shy and obviously thought the two would throw them out or at least yell at them.

Cass grinned, “It’s okay! I’m Cassiopeia Black and this is my cousin, Draco Malfoy.” 

Neither of the girls' expressions changed at the mention of his last name so they must be muggleborns or sheltered half-bloods. The girl with the glasses relaxed, “I’m Grace Kelly and this is Katrina Hoffman.” 

Katrina waved and Cass pulled her brother in to sit on the other side of the compartment. Draco does not seem impressed with sitting with these girls but Cass gave him a narrow look that shut him up from saying some excuse to leave. There was always the chance Draco might offend the girls but without him, she would be outnumbered. 

It’s casual conversation after the introductions, Draco even joining in a few times. They’re not instantly bonding and becoming life-long friends but at least the two aren’t shutting them out. She found out that they are both half-bloods. Grace has a little sister, two years younger, and an older sister in third year in Ravenclaw. Her mother is a muggleborn witch and her father is a muggle and they all live in a muggle town which explains why she doesn’t know the Malfoy name. Katrina is an orphan, living with her foster mother and didn’t find out she was a witch until her birthday last October. Apparently, the two knew each other from school and recognized each other at the station. 

Grace is very cheerful, full of life and joy and is the conversation starter out of the four of them while Katrina is more quiet and cold. She adds in to the conversation but keeps her distance and mostly reads her book. Cass can tell Katrina is just more protective of herself, that someone hurt her once so she has walls up. She understands because that’s just like Draco in public with his snobbish attitude. It’s a shield around him, his default personality though in reality he is kind and just like any other child. Katrina had a very dark sense of humour which matched Draco's perfectly and Cass learns early on that most of what Katerina said was sarcasm. 

A meow startles Cass and her other friends. It is followed by a second lower meow, more desperate. Cass gasps and pulls down from the racks at the top a large cage with a blanket covering it. She places the cage in between her and Draco and lifts the blanket off the cage. Two cats are sitting at the bottom of the cage, one silvery white cat and the either pitch black cat. Two pairs of eyes, blue and yellow, stare up at her and she unlocks the door, grabbing the palier cat out. Draco grins but instead of picking up his cat, he waits for the cat to come out when she is ready. 

“Are those your pet companions?” Grace asks, her hands twitching by her sides. 

Cass nods, “Yep. This is Diana and that’s Persephone. Watch out for that one though, she bites.” She points to the cat sitting in Draco’s lap. The cat almost seems to smirk which matches the smirk resting on her owner’s face. 

“Can I-?” Grace moves to pet Diana but waits for Cassiopeia’s approval which she gives. The other girl sits next to Cass and busies herself petting the cat. Draco sticks to petting Persephone in his corner. 

The girls wouldn’t know but after this moment, the three were destined to be friends for the next seven years of Hogwarts. It slightly worried Cassiopeia about the difference in blood for if her parents found out she was associating with people lesser than her, they would not be happy. She knew her friends wouldn’t mind and they just needed to be lectured about how blood purity was ridiculous and be told off when they were mean but that didn’t mean all the Slytherins would like it. A few older students would probably be checking up on the Malfoy twins to report back to their father so she and Draco both would need to be careful with who they were friends with and how open their friendships were.

❀

Half way through the trip to Hogwarts, Draco was asleep against the window with Persephone resting on the windowsill and Cass was talking with Grace about muggle life and both of them were taking turns scratching Diana. Despite her father’s warning about muggles, Cass was always fascinated by their inventions and way of life without magic. Maybe this was why her parents rules and punishments never stuck to her like it did with Draco. Katrina was reading her book in the corner and munching on some snacks that Draco bought with some galleons their parents gave them. Her legs were up on the seat and she never once looked up from her book to glance out the window or look around the space. It seemed once she was in the zone it was hard to come out.

The door slides open again and Pansy and Blaise step into the compartment. Grace paused halfway through her sentence, staring at the two newcomers, but Cass jumped up from her seat and wrapped Pansy and Blaise in a hug. She was glad it wasn’t someone else because if they knew who she and Draco were and that they were talking calmly with half-bloods. The commotion woke Draco up and though he glared at the three of them for disrupting his beauty sleep, there’s a smile on his face when he realised it was his friends. 

“Oh! I have to introduce you guys,” Cass exclaimed, moving to the side to show the other people in the carriage, “This is Grace Kelly and Katrina Hoffman, my new friends, and this is Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, my childhood best friends.” 

She whispered in their ears, “They’re half-bloods but they don’t know who we are exactly. Be nice to them, we’re trying something new.”

Pansy peered over at the two girls, taking a long look at them, but nodded and so does Blaise and they sit down. Cass takes a breath of relief that her two best friends didn’t put up a fight. She had talked with them briefly about wanting to have friends of all blood and houses but it wasn’t something they discussed often. Draco had taken a few conversations for him to accept this new idea and even now he was hesitant, their father’s hold over him stayed strong. 

“Where’s the others?” Draco asked.

Blaise shrugged, “In some other compartment. We thought you guys were with Vince and Greg but when they turned up saying you two hadn’t shown up, we decided to go search for you. Daph, MIllicent and Theo stayed back.”

Pansy leaned in towards the two girls, resting her chin on her hand, “Enough about them. So, what houses do you want to be in?”

The question was aimed at Grace and Katrina. Cass rolled her eyes, of course she wanted to know what house the two wanted to be in. It didn’t matter too much which house they were sorted in, that could easily be brushed aside, but which one they desired to be in. That showed what values they respected more and their personalities. If these two really wanted to be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, it would be harder to be friends with them. Cass didn’t really care to ask them but Pansy had to figure out who was on her friends list. It was most likely her parents had asked to be sent who she allowed to be her acquaintances. 

For them, Slytherin was the only acceptable option. If one of them did get in another house, there was a high chance that they would have to cut ties and be disowned from their family, or at least be known as a disgrace to their family. This was why Pansy had to be strict on who she let in or not. For Blaise’s family, he was the only heir and for Cass, Draco was the only appropriate heir or at least the only one known to the public. Pansy, however, had two other sisters; Iris was seven years older than Pansy while Rose was only one year younger. The Parkinson family would have no problem disowning Pansy if she was sorted elsewhere because they had two other daughters. 

“I’m not sure, to be honest. All the houses seem great. Maybe Ravenclaw.” Grace replied and Pansy nodded. Ravenclaw was the second best house. If Grace got in, they could still be friends without her parents cutting her out as long as Grace had good qualities that benefited her like wisdom and intelligence.

“Slytherin.” Katrina said and all four of them beam. 

“Great!” Pansy cheered and afterwards, the conversation between the purebloods and the half-bloods was much smoother. Despite their families' attitude towards blood-traitors, half-bloods and muggleborns, they knew that it was impossible to avoid them and that Slytherin would have a few. As long as Grace and Katrina showed qualities that boosted the purebloods then they could be friends without worrying about their parents. 

“Did you hear?” Pansy was gossiping about the students on the train from and had heard a very interesting rumor from Daphne, “Harry Potter’s on the train!” 

Draco immediately perked up, “Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter?!” 

Cass laughed at her brother's reaction, “I forgot about your childhood crush on him.”

“I did NOT have a crush on him, I just thought he was cool.” Draco crossed his arms over his chest, pouting, but there was a tint of pink on his cheeks. 

All of their friends had been there for Draco’s obsession over the boy. From reading all the children’s books to writing letters to him. It had died down over the past few years but it didn’t take much to start it up again. 

His sister's eyes then widened and mouthed ‘your hair’ which Draco caught. Peeking up at his hair, he could see the tips were a light pink matching his face. He zoned out of the conversation, focussing on keeping his hair under control. His hair usually changed automatically when he felt strong emotions but their father had drilled meditation into them at a young age to calm their emotions. It worked quite well and he never slipped up in front of others. His sister was an exception; she always got a rise out of him and he needed to stop letting her get to him or else his secret would get out. 

When his hair turned back to it’s normal colour, he sighed but a hand grabbed his arm and hauled him out of his seat and out the compartment. Draco stumbled to get his footing and looked up at his kidnapper. It was Blaise and he was dragging him down the hallway of the train, “Come on, we gotta meet him.”

Inside the compartment, Pansy sent Cass a look and she understood and got up to follow the two boys. The two girls already knew what the boys were planning to do and knowing her brother, he would find a way to either offend Harry Potter or embarrass himself. She left the compartment and jogged to catch up to her brother and Blaise. Blaise was a great friend but he could never get her brother under control like she could. Besides, he would probably just laugh at Draco if he made a fool of himself. 

“This one.” Blaise pointed at one of the compartments and Cass doesn’t even have time to tell her brother to behave before he’s sliding the door open.

Two boys stared up at them, one with messy ginger hair eating lollies from the trolley and the other with shaggy brown hair and glasses. Cass recognized the second boy from the robe shop. He was the one they forgot to give their name to. Hopefully he remembered Draco’s since she remembered saying his name multiple times during the conversation, usually to reprimand him. Their impression on him hadn’t seemed too bad. Draco hadn’t made any rude comments so unless the other boy recognized them, they were safe. 

“Hey! You guys are from the robe shop!” The robe shop boy said, “Draco, right?” 

Her brother nodded, “Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.” 

The other boy, with ginger hair, snorted and she shivered as her brother snapped his head to look at him, a glare already on his face, “You think my names funny, do you? No need to ask your name, it’s quite obvious. Red hair and hand-me down robes-”

“Draco!” Cass hushed him, nudging her brother in the ribs, “I am so sorry for his attitude. He’s been grumpy today because we woke him up. I’m Cassiopeia Black, pleasure to meet you.” 

“Ron Weasley. And, uh, sorry mate. Didn’t mean to laugh at your name.” The boy with ginger hair said through a mouth full of chocolate but she shakes his hand anyways. Draco only rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything so she took it as a win.

She had guessed from the ginger hair that he was a Weasley but didn’t want to ask in case it came off offence or she was wrong. There were plenty of red-heads on the train but their father talked a lot about the Weasleys. How the lot were blood-traitors and stupid Gryffindors with too many children to feed and worn down clothes. 

“I’m Harry Potter.” Robe shop boy said and all three of the purebloods spin their heads to stare at him. 

This was Harry Potter? The legend that killed You-Know-Who as a baby and survived the killing curse? He was wearing baggy clothes and looked like he hadn’t had a proper meal in a while. Cass knew the look. Sometimes, if her brother behaved badly he was sent to the dungeons for a few days. The longest had been a week and Draco had come out shivering and skinny. It didn’t surprise her why Draco didn’t openly show his tolerance for all types of blood because he knew the consequences. Cass had never been sent to the dungeons but she had gotten different punishments. 

She guessed Pansy had been right then, Harry Potter was on the train. Cass wondered how Blaise knew this was the compartment but she didn’t get to ask because Blaise tapped her on the shoulder and said, “I’m gonna go now Cass, Pansy’s probably getting frustrated alone with the others.”

“Okay, come find us if Pansy gets too much to handle.” Cass replied and Blaise just laughed as he left. He had never been as interested in Harry Potter as Draco and had only been here to take a look at him. It might be best if he didn’t introduce himself in case later he had to make Harry Potter an enemy. It was too late for them though.

Cass tried to make conversation with the two boys but it’s mostly awkward. Draco is able to talk about Quidditch with Ron until teams come up and they switch to telling Harry the rules. It doesn’t go bad though and Draco doesn’t insult either of them once which she considers a win. Cass is resting her head against the wall near the door. She’s barely awake but listening into the conversation to make sure Draco doesn’t cross any lines. It’s nice. She doesn’t know the two boys well but she can tell Draco is ecstatic even if he is in the company of a Weasley.

❀

A prefect enters their compartment at one point, telling them to get changed into their robes because they will be reaching Hogwarts soon so the two twins had to leave. Harry looked disappointed for them to be leaving so Cass decided that Draco must have done something right.

On their way to their compartment, Cass bumped into a girl with bushy hair who was reading while walking. She stumbled backwards while the girl fell on the floor, “Oh, I’m so sorry!” 

The girl grinned and bent down to pick up the book she dropped, “it’s alright, I should have been looking where I was going but this book is just so good!” 

It was the History of Hogwarts book that they recommended to all muggle born students to read before coming. Cass read it once when she was younger but found it boring after a few pages. Her mother had explained all the important things about Hogwarts from her time there so there was no need for her to read the book. She couldn’t say that so she said the first thing that came to mind.

“Yeah, it’s got lots of information.” She cursed herself in her head. It was a book, of course it had information in it. The girl didn’t seem to mind but instead grinned even wider. 

“I’m Hermione Granger.” She stuck her hand out for Cass to shake. 

Definitely a muggle-born, she hadn’t heard of that last name before but she smiled at the girl, “Cassiopeia Black but you can call me Cass.” 

“Come on, Cass. Let’s go!” Draco called for her from the door to their compartment so Cass waved goodbye to Hermione and headed over to her brother. It was good that Hermione had a nice impression of her but she hadn’t been the most interesting to talk to and was glad for Draco interrupting them.

Only Pansy and Blaise were inside the compartment when they got there and the two explained that Grace and Katrina had gone to visit Grace’s older sister. After Cass made sure the two hadn’t insulted the half-bloods, she got down their trunks to grab their robes. They get changed together, none of them caring if they see each other half-naked because they’ve known each other since they were kids. Still, they all turn around until they are all dressed in their robes. 

“So, care to explain why we were being nice to half-bloods Cass?” Pansy asked once they were all sitting back down and Blaise added, “Yeah, and to a Weasley?”

“Look, do any of us believe that purebloods are superior or is it just something that was forced on us by our parents?” When no one argued with her, she continued, “I don’t want to be known as the scary Slytherin who is mean and cruel. I want to make friends and not have to put up a mask everytime I’m out. If we can change Slytherin’s reputation, maybe then we can be friends with other houses and the Slytherin stereotype won’t be that we’re all dark wizards and should be avoided. I’m not saying be nice to everyone because that’s too much for me but at least be tolerated. Maybe tone down the insults. Is that so much to ask?”

“When did you get so wise?” Blaise said and Cass couldn’t help but laugh.

It’s ridiculous that they are having this conversation in the first place, they’re just kids, they shouldn’t be dealing with facades and figuring out who you can trust and making friend lists to send back to their parents. But that’s what Slytherins have to do and what purebloods have to do at an even younger age. Being feared is nice but there are consequences with that. She knows that her father has to be careful with what he says and what he does because though he is feared, no one likes him other than people he works with who have the same ideas as him. Fear does not gain loyalty of people or trust.

The train comes to a stop and the four of them hurry off with the rest of the students. Cass latches onto Draco so they don’t get seperated and listen to the large man yelling instructions. 

“Firs' years this way!”

He was leading them to the lake and she could spot multiple boats in the water. Were they meant to row to Hogwarts? The view would be spectacular but if they were supposed to do it themselves then she would much rather go on the carriages with the other year levels. It was four to a boat so Pansy and Blaise clamber into a boat alongside Cass and Draco. Thankfully the boats were magicked to sail by themselves and so Cass positioned herself to stare up at the huge castle on the hill. 

It was night time and there were few stars in the sky but the light reflected off the lake, making the water shimmer. The castle was what caught her eyes just like many of the other students in her year. It was grand, much larger than their manor in France, and gave off an enchanting atmosphere. There would be many mysteries and adventures in there and she couldn’t wait until they were inside. Their father said it was bland but their mother had commented that it was as amazing as it was on the inside as it was on the outside. Cass hoped their mother was correct. 

The large man, who apparently was called Hagrid, led them out of the boats and inside the back entrance to the Castle. Candles floated above them lit up the hallway. In front of them were large doors and she could hear students chattering inside. That must be the Great Hall where breakfast, lunch and dinner were held as well as the sorting and end of year ceremonies. Draco gripped her hand tightly when a cold breeze entered the room.

Ghosts soar across their heads and the first years gasp. Cass had seen a ghost before, one of their neighbors had one in their attic but never quite so many. They talked with each other about the group below them and wished them good luck before flying away. Draco continued to stare after them until someone walked up to them. 

“Thank you, Hagrid,” The woman said, “Welcome to Hogwarts everyone. I am Professor McGonagall. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you’re here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points but any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.”

The twins look at each other and Cass tightens her grip on Draco’s hand. She wishes and prays to the stars above her that they will be sorted in the same house. They did all this work to be together and Cass was not going to have it all be ruined by a stupid hat. Their father wanted it to be a surprise how they were sorted but the night before September first, her brother couldn’t sleep so their mother had told them in hushed tones how it worked to calm his nerves. 

A boy next to them jumped forward, yelling “Trevor!” He grabs a toad in his shaky hands and quickly apologizes to Professor McGonagall. A few students laugh at the boy, including her brother, and she has to hold back a snigger. Instead, she elbows Draco to stop. The boy was obviously nervous about the ceremony and his classmates laughing at him wouldn’t help.

“The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.” Professor McGonagall spun around and left through the large doors into the Great Hall, her robes swishing behind her. 

Soon after, the doors open and the students are ushered inside. The Great Hall was beautiful. The ceiling showed the night sky and there were hundreds of candles floating around. Four long tables were placed vertically in the hall, one for each house. Cass kept her gaze focused on Professor McGonagall who led them through the space in the middle and avoided the stares that pierced through her skull from the older students sat at the tables. Draco on the other hand wouldn’t stop glancing over at the Slytherin table by the wall on the far right. 

From behind her she hears the girl she bumped into, Hermione, whisper, “It’s not real, the ceiling. It’s just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.”

This time Cassioepia can’t help it and rolls her eyes along with Pansy who finds her way next to her. She’s lost Draco in the crowd by now but she sees a puff of platinum blonde hair up the front so she isn’t worried. 

“Will you wait along here, please?” Professor McGonagall stopped when they got to the stage at the front where the Sorting Hat sat on a stool. Cass grins, so her mother was telling the truth. Professor McGonagall explains what the Sorting Hat is and it even sings a song about the four houses. It’s not the best she’s heard but many of the other students relax at it’s words. 

“Now, before we begin, Headmaster Dumbledore would like to say a few words.” 

The first years sort themselves out and Cass intertwines her fingers with Draco’s once she spots him. They all gaze up at the main table where Cass assumes all the professors sit and listen to the old man in the middle as he rises up. Their father said he was an old coot who was a bit crazy in the head and favoured his own house, Gryffindor, too much. She didn’t have an opinion about him but she knew Draco agreed with her father as he groaned softly at the mention of Headmaster Dumbledore.

“I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students, except for detentions.” At that, Draco and Cass look at each other with wide eyes. What kind of school was this? “Also, our caretaker, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you”

Okay, that was it. Cassioepia was getting out of here. She shook her head and looked around to see where the exits were but they were all blocked off. Had their parents really sent them to a school or was this a punishment? Detention camp? As soon as they were done here, she was sending a letter to her mother about these rules. Perhaps her father was right, Dumbledore needed to retire. She saw other students were also thinking the same as her and was glad she wasn’t alone. 

None of the other professors seem shocked and Professor McGonagall rolls out a sheet of paper, “When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted in your houses.”

Cass gulps. The professor clears her throat and calls out the first name, “Abott, Hannah.”

So it was in alphabetical order by last name which didn’t give her much time since Black would be next after A. Draco seemed to realise this and he scooched closer to her. 

The girl they had met in the robe shop walks up to the hat. She looked nervous but as she sat down, a few seconds later the hat yelled, “HUFFLEPUFF!” 

Hannah grinned and took the hat off, walking to her new houses’ table. The Great Hall erupted into applause and didn’t settle down until the next name was called out. Cassioepia didn’t know any of the names and zoned out until “Bones, Susan.” was called out. 

The Bones family were part of the Sacred 28’, as well as the Abott’s if Cass remembered correctly from the many lessons her father and tutors had pounded into her, and she believed Susan’s aunt was high up in the Ministry. 

It was then that Professor McGonagall paused, before reading out her name, “Black, Cassiopeia.” 

Draco squeezed her hand tightly and she took a deep breath, steadying herself before walking up to the sorting hat. Eyes pierced through her back until she turned and sat on the stool. She had been sheltered from the public her entire life and no one had heard of their still being a young Black alive. They were assumed to be dead, married off, in Azkaban or disowned. 

“She’ll be a Slytherin, just like Malfoy. All Malfoy’s and Blacks are sorted in Slytherin,” Cass hears Weasley whisper to Harry and she rolls her eyes. Had they never heard of Sirius Black? He continues in hushed tones, “They’re bad, the whole lot. Not one person who went bad wasn’t in Slytherin.” 

Her brother sneers at them and she can’t yell an insult at them because the hat is placed on her head, covering a bit of her eyesight. _Ugh, this old thing smells,_ is the first thing she thinks. 

**_Rude. It’s not like I can wash myself._ **

She was taken back, was the hat talking to her? Mother never mentioned a talking hat, just that it chose which house they would be in. She assumed it just read your mind or something. 

**_I do read your mind. I know all about you, Cassiopeia Malfoy._ **

_You know who I am._ It was more of a statement rather than a question but she was shocked nonetheless. _You can’t tell anyone who I am, if someone finds out and spreads it amongst the public then Father will be-_

The hat has the audacity to chuckle at her, **_Do not worry young Malfoy, your secrets are safe with me. Now, let’s have a look at who you are. Hmmm, yes, you value ambition and are very cunning. You would make a good Slytherin but you also are kind and loyal to those you consider friends and family. Hufflepuff would be a good option too._**

 _No,_ Cass protests, _Though I find nothing wrong with Hufflepuff, you have to put me in Slytherin. That’s the only house me and my brother could be put in together. He needs me. Without me, I’m worried he might become someone he will regret later on._

She looks out into the crowd of first years and spots her brother. He’s fidgeting with his robes. The hat has been on her head for a while. Not long enough for it to be a hat stall but the students are getting impatient. They are most likely confused why a Black is taking so long to be sorted. Cass knows her brother would have a heart attack if she told him it was because the hat was considering putting her in Hufflepuff. He would eventually accept that she has Hufflepuff traits and probably say something like, ‘At least it wasn’t Gryffindor’. 

**_I see… Well, Slytherin has needed someone like you, Cassiopeia, to change their reputation. You and your brother will do great things and though Hufflepuff night speed things up, Slytherin will also help you along the way. Let it be…_ **

“SLYTHERIN!” 

The Slytherin table started cheering loudly. She was the first student of the night to be sorted into Slytherin so they were quite loud. Her brother and their friends were hollering from midst the group of first years. Cass took a seat at the end of the table and waited for her brother to go. After a few names were called, a name she recognized was called.

“Granger, Hermione.”

Draco was standing next to Pansy and Blaise and stepped to the side to let the girl with bushy hair past. That was the girl his sister had talked to on the train. She mumbled under her breath as she passed, “Just relax, it’s okay.” 

The girl was obviously muggleborn and if it had been a few years ago, or even a few months, he would have sneered at her. But, his sister was wanting him to be nicer to people or at least not insult them. So he kept quiet. It seemed he didn’t need to insult her because Weasley behind him said, “Mental that one, I’m telling you.”

Potter nodded to his friend and Draco rolled his eyes at them. What did they have against the girl? He had a reason since she was a muggleborn, although Cass had been lecturing him lately how that wasn’t a reason and he was just being rude. So, to satisfy his sister and annoy Weasley, he backed up and stepped on the boy’s shoe. 

Weasley yelped and glared at him. Draco shrugged, “Oops.” and turned his attention back to Granger with a smirk on his face. He wasn’t going to stand up to every muggleborn and half-blood student he ran into but Cass had talked to Granger and deemed her alright so Draco didn’t want to ruin another one of his sister’s chances at making friends. 

The hat cried, “GRYFFINDOR!” and Granger hurried to the table. Draco withered. On second thought, maybe they wouldn’t be friends. It would be quite hard for his sister and Granger to meet in public in case any of the older students in Slytherin reported it back to their father. 

More names were called out and they went into their assigned house. 7 more into Ravenclaw, 6 into Gryffindor, 4 into Hufflepuff and another 4 more into Slytherin. The Slytherins were Millie, Vince and Tracey Davis and so other than the latter, Draco knew them all. The sorting was barely halfway and already there were a lot of studnets been sorted. Draco hoped he wouldn't be near the end.

Over at the Slytherin table, Cass watched the other first years go up to the stool and get sorted. Around her were the other Slytherins that had so far been sorted here. This included Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode- a half-blood though her family were part of the Sacred 28-, Daphne Greengrass- another family of the Sacred 28-, and Tracey Davis. 

“Hoffman, Katrina.”

Cassioepia perked up and watched as the girl strolled up to the stool with her hands in her robes. She looked almost bored and rested her head in her palm as the hat was placed on her head. 

“SLYTHERIN!” The hat shouted and Cass cheered, grinning. Draco clapped for Katrina as well and quieted down when the next student was called.

When Katrina sat down across from her, there was a small smile on her face and the two nodded at each other. They weren’t close friends after the trip on the train but they were at least acquaintances. She watched as Katrina swivelled her head to look at the first years still waiting, her eyes catching Grace’s. Cass went through the alphabet in her head. Grace should be one of the next students and she was right when Professor McGonagall called out:

“Kelly, Grace.”

She beamed and bounced up to the stool. Draco was sure she would be a Hufflepuff. He was surprised once again though when the hat yelled, “SLYTHERIN!” Grace jumped off the stool and skipped over to the Slytherin table. Katrina was actually grinning and the two sat next to each other. Cass and Draco shared a look across the hall. It wouldn’t be long before it was his turn.

One of the next few names called after was, “Longbottom Neville.” The Longbottom family were part of the Sacred 28 as well though they were known as blood-traitors. The boy looked like he was going to pee his pants. Draco felt bad for him except when the hat surprisingly yelled, “GRYFFINDOR!” and Longbottom ran to the table with the hat still on. 

Theo and Blaise sniggered at him and Draco couldn’t help but laugh a bit as well. He stopped though when he imagined Cass scolding him for his manners. His sister seemed to have imprinted on him even when she wasn’t next to him. The next two students after that were twins and one went into Hufflepuff while the other was a Slytherin. Funny how the two students before his name were twins, just like him and his sister should of been. 

“Malfoy, Draco.”

Draco startled out of his thoughts when his name was called. Pansy gave him a gentle push to the front and he was worried he wouldn’t be able to walk but his legs didn’t fail him and he sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on his forehead and it covered his eyes, plummeting him into total darkness. _Why does this hat smell like that?_ His nose scrunches up at the smell that fills his nostrils.

_**You and your sister are much more alike than you think, Draco Malfoy.** _

Draco frowns, _Of course the hat talks. Couldn’t his mother have told him that the hat was actually quite rude and would offend you in the first few seconds?_ He scoffs at the hat’s words, _He was not like his sister. They were two different people._

He then adds, _And she’s my cousin._

_**I know everything about you, Draco. But do not worry, I will not tell anyone. Your sister had the same worries.** _

> _I wasn’t worried,_ He retorts, _Who would believe a hat that talks? Can you just sort me already?_

The hat doesn’t reply for a few seconds and Draco suddenly panics, did he break the hat? But then it speaks, _**Well, you are made for Slytherin. I can see that. You also have a strong curiosity. Ravenclaw would do you good. But I made a promise to your sister to put you two in the same house. You both need each other, Draco, and that does not make you weak.**_

What was the hat going on about? _I know that,_ He says. His sister may be pushing him out of his comfort zone but she was right in the end. 

The hat sighs, _**Yes but just keep it in mind, your sister is only trying to help you. You were made for better things than what your father wants you to do. Listen to your heart.**_

_Just get on with it already._ This whole process was taking too long and he had no idea what the hat was yapping about. 

_**Alright…**_ “SLYTHERIN!” 

Draco sighed in relief and handed the hat to Professor McGonagall. He walked down the stairs with his head high as the hall clapped for him. His sister was even whistling from where she was standing. Draco sat down next to her and she squeezed his hand. 

“I told you we’d do it.” She smiled and Draco raised his eyebrow at her. 

“The stupid hat told me you made it promise you we’d be put in the same house.” He says. 

Cass shrugs, “Mother never said we couldn’t.” 

Draco grins and opens his mouth to tell her about all the sappy stuff it said as well about them needing to stick together and whatnot but Professor McGonagall calls out the next name. They all return their attention back to the stool and Draco brushes the hat’s words to the back of his mind. _I’ll tell Cass later,_ He promises himself. 

>A few more first years get sorted into Slytherin, including Theo, and then it’s Pansy’s turn. Draco wasn’t as close to the girl as Cass was and when he was younger, she annoyed him a lot. Now, he joined her for tea parties though he never really liked them but he enjoyed her company. Maybe when they got older she would be less, well, girly. 

“SLYTHERIN!” The hat shouted after around a minute of sitting on Pansy’s head. Cass and him cheered for her and the girl sat down next to Cass. She hugged his sister tightly and sent a blinding smile her way which he returned. 

The students were getting anxious. Draco could tell everyone was waiting for one student. Harry Potter, the legend himself. So maybe he had had a crush on the boy when he was younger but who hadn’t? The boy in person wasn’t as extraordinary as in the picture books and stories but he was still funny. But Draco didn’t _like_ him. No, that had been crushed when he first met him. He had imagined this whole picture in his head of Harry Potter and so he had been a bit disappointed when he met the real deal. 

It was nice though, that he wasn’t self-absorbed so he seemed like a good friend. Draco would have liked to be friends with him if it wasn’t for the Weasley trailing behind him like a dog. If his father heard he was associating with a Weasley, he would take him out of Hogwarts. It didn’t matter if he was close to Harry Potter or not. His father and the Weasley’s has this deep hatred for each other that wasn’t meant to be broken. 

It was a shame really but Draco had his own friends and it was for the best. Perhaps he and Harry could be good friends just in classes. That was all they would be. Just friendly classmates. He frowned, if he was going to distance himself from Harry he would have to use his last name. _No,_ he chastised himself, _distance himself from Potter._

Speaking of Potter, it was his turn. Professor McGonagall read out, “Potter, Harry.” 

The hall broke into whispers, everyone staring at the messy raven haired boy walking up to the stool. People around the twins pointed at him and muttered to their friends if that really was Harry Potter. Cass felt this was a bit much and could tell the boy himself looked rather embarrassed. Harry was mumbling something under his breath and Cass swore it looked like he was saying, “Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin.” 

Rage filled her and her eyes lit up. To anyone looking at her, they would have seen her eyes turn a bright red. She had better control than her brother and her hair rarely ever changed because of her emotions, unlike Draco, but sometimes her eye colour changed. It was barely noticeable but she worried someone would see one day. It happened this time because she thought Harry was different. She knew Weasley had prejudice against Slytherinn and the Malfoys but she didn’t think it would rub off on Harry. 

“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat yelled and Potter beamed and rushed to the table. The Gryffindor table roared out in cheers and people were throwing hats. 

The Weasley twins were yelling, “We got Potter! We got Potter!” like it was some sort of competition they had won and Potter was the price. 

She cursed herself for being so gullible. Cass was trying hard to be nice to everyone but it was tiring. She couldn’t please everyone yet everyone wanted something different from her. Her father wanted her to stay in the shadows, her mother wanted her to be the perfect housewife, the public wanted her to be evil just like her family and she just wanted to be kind. It was only with her brother that she felt like herself. Cass sighed, watching Potter at the Gryffindor table. She had liked him and she knew Draco did too. She would be nice to him but she wouldn’t go out of her way to do so. He had shown hate against her house which he knew nothing about and had never even talked to one of them. Potter was not her friend and would never be, unless he proved himself different from the other Gryffindors. 

The rest of the sorting went by in a blur until only three students were left. It was Weasley, Blaise and some muggleborn she didn’t know. Most of the students were trying not to fall asleep or were starving. Her stomach was starting to get hungry though she had snacked a lot on chocolate and sweets on the train. 

“Weasley, Ronald.” 

There was no doubt what house Weasley would be in. The red head sauntered up to the stool and within a minute, the hat was already shouting out it’s answer. 

“GRYFFINDOR!” 

Cass and Draco clapped to be polite but there was really no need because half of the Gryffindor table was the Weasley’s family and they were cheering like crazy. Weasley flustered under the attention when he sat down and his brothers all clapped him on the back or brought him into a hug but Cass could tell he was enjoying it. The Great Hall quietened down and the next name was read out. 

It was the muggleborn, Jessica her name was, and she was sorted into Slytherin. Cass cheered for the girl and then it was just Blaise left. So far, all their friends and even pureblood acquaintances had been sorted into Slytherin so it was just him left. 

“Zabini, Blaise.” 

The dark-haired boy strolled up to the stool and Cass was impressed for how calm he looked. It was part of his charisma that Cass hated to admit was there. He sat on the stool and Draco was almost on the edge of his seat waiting for his best friend to be sorted. Cass understood his anxiety. It would suck if Blaise was sorted somewhere else when everyone else was here in Slytherin. 

Luckily when the sorting hat opened its mouth, out came, “SLYTHERIN!” 

Cass and Draco whooped and hollered for their friend and patted him on the back when he sat across from them. Pansy was even clapping for him which was a shock since the two didn't get along that well. This was a nice end to the sorting, two Slytherin’s in a row. There were plenty of new Slytherins this year, Cass counted 18 students including herself. All their friends were here with them and they would be sharing a common room with them for the next seven years. 

“Your attention, please.” Professor McGonagall says and the students turn to see Dumbledore rise from his chair. 

He clinks his spoon against his goblet, says some random words and announces, “Let the feast… begin.” 

Grace stares at their headmaster in shock from further down the table, “This is our headmaster?!” 

The Slytherin Prefect sighs from further down the table, “You get used to it.” 

Neither of the twins were paying attention though, used to their father complaining about the old coot but also distracted by the food that had popped up on the table in front of them. There was roast, steak, kidney and shepherds pie and even mashed potatoes with sausages. Looking down the table, Cass spotted even more dishes of food. If this was the meals everyday, well, she could get used to this even if she had to listen to Dumbledore. 

“So…” Theo says, directing his question towards the prefects, “How are dorms sorted out?” 

“Well, girls and boys are separate and there will be one dorm of five and one dorm of four for each gender. We usually let you firsties pair up yourselves.” The girl Slytherin Prefect says. 

“But if you are associated with a different gender identity, we can always figure something out for you.” The Head Boy adds in which the prefects and heads nod along with.

The first years thank them and then they are all whispering among themselves about what the dorms would be like. 

Draco huffs, “Blaise, Theo, Vince, Greg and I can be one dorm.” 

Pansy grins, “And Cass can be with me! Plus Millie, Tracey and Daphne.” 

The three girls mentioned agree with the plan though Cass looks over to Grace and Katrina at the end conversing with other muggleborn and half-bloods in Slytherin. She would have liked to be in a dorm with them but she guessed she would just have to see them at meals and in classes. Besides, she doesn’t mind being in a dorm with the other girls. They are quite nice and thankfully Millie is a halfblood so it would be a bunch of pureblood supremacists. Perhaps they will help her with getting Draco and the other students to be more inclusive. 

Once everyone has filled up their stomachs with delicious food and Cass feels like she is going to explode, Dumbledore dismisses the students. The Prefects send along the other years and then guide the first years to the Slytherin common room. 

This is it, Draco thinks as they reach the dungeons. In front of them is a dark brick wall and the boy Prefect whispers, _“Invicta.”_ The bricks begin to move and create an entrance to what he believes is the common room. Gasps echo throughout the students but Draco had already been told of this by his mother. 

Draco frowns. The meaning of invicta was ‘unconquered’. It should be a good sign that he had picked the right house but it only gave him a bad feeling. He decided everything would be fine after a good night's sleep. 

As they walk through the opening in the wall, the Prefect hands them a slip of paper which he realises is a list of his schedule for the rest of the year. He is surprised when he glances up by the look of the common room. Draco had been told it would be leather couches and damp with a cold atmosphere and a green, eerie feeling. However, the couches looked leather but the students sitting on them sink into the cushions and look comfy. Lights are everywhere and a fire is crackling in the fireplace. Blankets are everywhere and there is an entire wall that looks out to the water of the Great Lake. 

“Wow.” 

“Yeah, it’s something isn’t it?” the Prefect chuckles, “But if anyone from the other houses comes over or if one of your parents wants to visit, let us know. We change the common room to fit their expectations or at least the stereotypes of us snakes. Can’t let them know who we truly are, you know?” 

Draco did know and he liked this. He didn’t want the other houses to think they were soft but he also didn’t want them to think him as cruel. Maybe his sister was really rubbing off on him. 

The Prefect tells them they will have a proper meeting with their Head of House, Uncle Sev or Professor Severus as they told them to call him, and do the Slytherin ritual tomorrow since there are no classes. The two Prefects then show the respective genders (other than the few exceptions) their dorms and Draco is pleased to find his trunk is in the same one as his friends. He hugs his sister goodnight along with Pansy and hurries into his dorm. 

They all quickly choose a bed and Draco changes into his silk pyjamas. Tomorrow, he will pass the ritual and write a letter to his mother. Everything will be alright. He was at Hogwarts, he got into Slytherin and he was with his friends and sister. This was where he was meant to be. 

He tucks himself underneath the blankets, snuggling into the comfy mattress. Draco wishes his friends goodnight and the lights immediately turn off. He grins into his pillow, listening to the comforting sound of the swish of water as his bed was the closest to the window. It drowned out the sound of snores from the other beds which was good. 

As he closed his eyes, Draco hoped that these next seven years would be the best. He was counting on it because who knows what could happen in that amount of time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day! if you're single like me tho u probably won't be doing much lol
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, this chapter was a real slug for me because nothing interesting happens in it for me. I put the train and the sorting all in one because I was too lazy to seperate it. Hopefully you guys like the OC's and that I didn't change any houses. Also there are a lot of students in each year in each house because this is the wizarding school for all of Britain but I think other students from other countries also go there too sooo idk
> 
> Finally we see that Draco (and Cass) and Harry are not going to be friends after this :( but Harry doesn't have much of a reason to hate him so he will still try to be friends :)
> 
> Any questions, let me know! Bye :) 
> 
> P.S. thank you all for the comments about how much you like this fanfic :) even the ones asking me for updates is sweet to know you guys still like this <3 means a lot to me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this! Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Please leave kudos and bookmark this fanfic! Comment any questions you have!
> 
> Gabby :)


End file.
